


A Hockey Player's Guide To Dating A Couple

by shuttermutt



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aggressive Wooing, Fluff, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttermutt/pseuds/shuttermutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>That’s when Jordan gets suspicious and figures out what Ryan’s doing.</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>Ryan Nugent-Hopkins is aggressively wooing Taylor.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hockey Player's Guide To Dating A Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Pure silliness written to cheer [mockturtletale](http://mockturtletale.tumblr.com/) up from all the papers she has to write today. Posted at her insistence.
> 
> Note: I am a casual Hockey fan. I legitimately know practically nothing about the sport or the team. I just happen to really like these three perfect boy ~~friend~~ s.

Jordan figures it out after Ryan hands Taylor a case of his favourite imported beer from Amsterdam. That stuff is expensive as hell and customs always throws a red flag at it when Taylor tries to order it online and get it shipped to him, so he’s mostly given up on ever drinking it outside of the Netherlands.

Taylor gets this look like he’s seen the face of God and lived to tell the tale and he grabs Ryan in a hug that looks like it might actually hurt a little bit. Ryan smiles, a small, private little thing and holds onto Taylor, closing his eyes.

That’s when Jordan gets suspicious and figures out what Ryan’s doing.

Ryan Nugent-Hopkins is aggressively wooing Taylor.

He probably should have known, when Ryan got him the season finale of M*A*S*H* on DVD, after Jordan told him about him and his dad watching it when he was younger, but he didn’t think twice. Ryan was always doing little things like that, to make his teammates smile.

Like the time he learned enough Czech to play an entire game of Insula with Ladi and Hemmer without having to revert to speaking English once. It’s a kid’s game and neither of them takes it seriously, but they both beam at him for putting forth the effort and they both stick up for Ryan a little more when he’s being heckled for being the Rookie.

Or the time he dressed up as a garbage man on the ice out of the blue and started stealing pucks from everyone regardless of what they were practicing and Jonsey laughed so hard he started dry-heaving.

Ryan is just a good, hard-working kid.

Or so Jordan thought.

He corners Taylor when they’re back at the apartment together that night. “Is Ryan trying to court you?” he demands.

They’re in a literal corner of the apartment, so Taylor leans back against the wall, puts his hands on Jordan’s hips and rubs his thumbs over the jut of bone on both sides. “Court? Really?”

Jordan narrows his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“He’s trying to get in my pants, yeah. And yours. You seem to have left that part out.” Taylor’s got his hands up Jordan’s shirt, now, like he’s trying to get it off but trying to sort of be casual about it at the same time? It’s not working; Taylor is the least subtle person Jordan has ever met.

“Mine as well?” Jordan asks, leaning forward into Taylor’s hands. He can’t help himself.

Taylor presses a line of kisses up Jordan’s neck and jaw and cheek. “Duh. He wants into your pants bad.” He slides his hands down from Jordan’s shirt to grab his ass and lift him up. He spins them around and presses Jordan to the wall.

Jordan grunts at the impact and then stops thinking about Ryan for a while after that.

The next day, though, he’s back to it. Ryan keeps fetching things for Taylor and Jordan whenever they need them. He’s just brought Jordan a cherry popsicle from what has to be a magic satchel full of treats and other delights.

“Okay,” Jordan says, standing up. Taylor looks at him with raised brows, sucking at his popsicle like he has no cares in the world.

“Are you doing this?” he asks, lips red and stupidly obscene.

Jordan nods. “I’m doing this.”

He finds Ryan near the bathrooms, peeking into a ziploc bag of what appear to be freshly baked cookies. From the smell of them, they’re peanut butter. Jordan knows that they’re probably for him, then, because Taylor likes macadamia nut.

“Are you trying to date us?” Jordan asks, backing Ryan into a wall.

Ryan stares up at him with wide eyes, cookies clutched to his chest. “Um.” His cheeks get red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Because we’re into that.” Jordan puts his hands on Ryan’s tiny waist, marvels at how small this kid really is.

“Really?” Ryan asks, voice breaking twice. It’s ridiculously charming.

“Shit yeah,” Taylor says, coming out of nowhere and boxing Ryan in from the other side. “You’re like, the best at wooing. Can I have one of those cookies?”

Ryan hands the bag over wordlessly and Taylor stuffs his face. Jordan frowns.

“That aside, if you’re into it, we’re into you,” he says. There’s no need to mince words, here.

Slowly, a smile starts to spread over Ryan’s face. It’s that happy, delighted little smile he wore when Taylor hugged him. “I’m into it.”

“Sweet,” Taylor says, wiping his mouth of cookie crumbs. “Let’s have mouth hugs!” He leans in and kisses Ryan, surprisingly chaste. Jordan pushes his face away and leans in to take his own kiss.

When they pull back, Ryan is looking dazed and pleased. “Yeah, okay.”

Jordan grins, slips his hand into Taylor’s back pocket. Yeah. It is okay.


End file.
